


Priorities

by AlexiCyn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Happy Ending, Homophobic Language, M/M, Rimming, flangst, talk of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:18:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1322956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexiCyn/pseuds/AlexiCyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had put up with it for so very long... but how much more was he expected to take?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Priorities

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Jae's Monthly Drabble Challenge #97 over on LJ. The word of the month was "Cherish" Blame her... ;) There are author's notes at the end as well. 
> 
> No beta, all mistakes are mine. If you see something glaring, please let me know. :)

Priorities

_“But Draco…”_  
 _“I know Harry. But it can’t be helped…”_  
 _“It’s our…”_  
 _“I KNOW. I asked months ago. But now I have to do this.”_  
 _“Why does it have to be you, Dray?”_  
 _“Because Snodgrass gave the project to me. Maybe this will finally make him sign off on my apprenticeship paperwork. I know it’s wretched, but we’ll have other…”_

Harry’s deep sigh stopped Draco mid sentence, the look on his boyfriend’s face so forlorn it made Draco’s breath catch. It was his last words however that made Draco’s heart clench and ice travel his spine. 

_“Will we, Dray?”_ Harry’s sad green eyes were the last thing Draco saw before his lover Apparated away with a soft _*pop*_.

*************

Draco was glad that his day was busy. It kept him from dwelling on how unusually quiet it actually was. On any normal day he was getting several messages on the little Slytherin green and silver muggle/magic hybrid phone that Harry had bought him for one of his birthdays. At first he didn’t understand the need for the contraption, but then Harry always had the most interesting ways to convince him. 

The first time the thing had vibrated, he nearly tipped over the cauldron he was working with. Harry had showed him how to make it silent so it didn’t disturb while he was brewing but the vibration had been unnerving! He finally fumbled it out of the pocket of his protective brewers robes and stared at it. It showed that he had a message and he pushed the various buttons the way Harry had shown him to do. He smiled as his first message showed up and then he blushed Gryffindor crimson when he saw what the message was! 

_‘Mercy’_ It was a picture with a naked torso that he knew to be Harry, with a message about how much he missed Draco, and couldn’t wait for him to return home. Draco had smiled for the rest of the day as he continued brewing. Grin so wide, and his mood so light that his sour faced boss had scowled more than usual and made disparaging remarks about Draco “wandering around like a dunderheaded fool” and warning him to not ruin anything as he was “sure he couldn’t manage to replace his ruined ingredients with what he was being paid!”

Snodgrass was right. He wouldn’t have been able to replace ingredients on what he was being paid. But Draco wasn’t apprenticing for the money. He wanted his Potions Mastery and so needed the internship. His desire to stay close to his mother after his father’s imprisonment meant that Draco had needed to find work close to home as his mother refused to abandon the Manor. The problem was, after the war and his acquittal, and multiple failed attempts at finding either employment or apprenticeships elsewhere within the UK, Simian Snodgrass was the only Potions Master willing to hire him. Most likely because Draco Malfoy was the only person desperate enough to work for him. 

Simian Snodgrass was an unfortunate name that perfectly suited its unfortunate owner. Long of limb, and hairy in ways Draco had never witnessed outside of visits with Hagrid, Simian Snodgrass was a throughly unpleasant man whose one talent seemed to be making Draco regret every single day not standing up to the poor choices of his sire. He had hired Draco, and took every chance he got to remind him of what a grand favor he was doing to hire the former Death Eater. 

Draco himself had long since decided that working for Snodgrass was some form of penance he must pay, and so he tried to limit his complaints. He worked twice as hard, for half as much as he would have earned anywhere else, that is, if anywhere else had been willing to hire him, just so Snodgrass could berate his skills regularly, and find ever increasingly preposterous reasons to not approve his apprenticeship times. Over the years, Harry and Draco had argued on numerous occasions about the continued abuses, but Draco always won those spats, insisting that he “Needed to do this on his own. To show that he could survive and that he wasn’t just riding along on Harry’s broom end. Or getting by because of who he slept with.”

Thinking about their fight that morning, Draco pulled out the phone and stared at it again. It was if his scowl was trying to will the infernal contraption to cough up the goods. _‘No new messages’_. He sighed and returned it to his pocket. Taking up the glass stirring rod to check the potion he was working on, he sighed heavily and continued his counter clockwise motion. With an ease born of practice, he flicked his wand from its holster into his hand and placed a protective charm around the cauldron so that the potion could brew unmolested. He was just setting up another cauldron to start the next potion in the large, 'rush order' as his employers scowling face came into view. 

“Finally finished with that, Malfoy? Good. Good. Nice to see you can still brew, even while you’re busy moping.”

Draco didn’t bother to reply, nor did he stop his set up. Years of experience had taught him that the only participation required of him was to bear the brunt of Snodgrass’ caustic comments.

“Good to see you finally have your priorities in order! You won’t always have your rich boyfriend to depend on and one of these days you MIGHT be good enough to move beyond apprentice. Might!”

Draco said nothing, but was glad he wasn’t handling the glass stirring rods at the moment, certain as he was that they would have shattered in the death grip he now had on the wooden rods. In fact, it was the sound of creaking, cracking wood that made him release the rods and take several deep breaths to maintain his calm facade. Priorities his arse! He had been dealing with Snodgrass for years, and it was only his stubbornness and his desire to get his Potions Mastery that kept him there, accepting the seemingly ceaseless stream of verbal abuse. He knew he was an excellent brewer! He’d had Severus Snape for a Godfather! But none of that mattered if he didn’t have his Mastery which would allow him to work for himself. 

“Priorities Malfoy! Can’t continue that sham of house playing you’ve been doing. No need for time off. To celebrate what? Roommates with benefits? Tosh! Orders need to be filled. Some folks have important things to do, and need my products to do it. Come on now. Stop dilly dallying!”

 _‘Priorities his blindingly white backside!’_ This was no rush order. Draco had seen the date on the order that Snodgrass had given him. The order had come in several weeks ago, and Draco could have had it finished long ago if his employer had but given it to him in a timely fashion. In fact, the order had come in at the same time Draco had asked for the time off. He had made the mistake of saying he wanted the time so that they could celebrate their anniversary, and his Blast-Ended Skrewt of a boss had used it as yet another way to fuck with him. 

Instead of being with Harry, celebrating the 13th Anniversary of their first date as well as their 7th year of living together, Draco was frustrated and feeling powerless. Busy brewing a ‘rush order’ that was no such thing, and lamenting the silence of his phone. He knew Harry was hurt, and disappointed, but to hear nothing all day was unlike him. Even when he was on a case, or undercover he always managed to call or send a message. At least once a day, every day, his little silver and green contraption would ring or vibrate. A reminder that in spite of everything, he had someone who loved him, someone who cared. Once again he pulled out the annoying little piece of metal and plastic to stare at the screen longingly. Its blank face and _‘No New Messages’_ left him feeling bereft. 

When Harry didn’t show at lunch time, Draco called one of the house elves from the Manor to bring him something. One quick look at him had the elf popping away and returning in short order with a small hamper laden with many of his favorites. He thanked the little elf and absently took a sandwich while he continued to stir. Perhaps if he took no breaks he could get out on time, if not early and attempt to salvage the rest of his evening with Harry. 

Snodgrass however, being true to form, refused to release him a moment before it was his time to go. The man was nothing, if not consistent and Draco wasn’t really sure if that made things tolerable or worse by a thrice. After all, he always knew what to expect from the man, even when he held out hope for something better. It was to the sounds of the trollish little man’s laughter that he finally Apparated away from the shop after closing and cleaning. 

******

Draco landed at the end of their drive and he smiled as he allowed his shoulders to relax by degrees, almost as if his body were letting the stresses of the day fall from him and lay upon the dark, damp earth where they belonged. His smile broadened as he took in the gardens and trees around him, bathed as they were in the deep oranges and reds of the suns last hurrah. Their house, the gardens, and the surrounding lands were a refuge from the stresses of their lives. A place where they could escape from prying eyes, and disapproving opinions. 

Draco let his eyes drink in the sights before him, relishing being ‘home’ at last. Home. A word that he seldom spoke, but often felt when he was here. In fact, the flat he had shared with Harry before buying this house 3 years ago had felt like home as well. When he allowed himself to ruminate on it, he could admit, at least to himself, that where ever he was, so long as Harry was there, it felt like home. 

He knew it was silly, to still be guarded about such things after all the time he had been with the man, but Draco wasn’t sure if he would ever be able to change. While he knew he was loved, the whispers and disapproving looks that still came their way still niggled. His own parents, though they had finally accepted that this was no ‘phase’ their son and only heir was going through, still saw fit to comment, even indirectly about his ‘playing house’ with Potter, or more directly when the mood suited. After all “If he were serious, Draco, he would have done something about it by now. Though I guess the house and gifts will be a decent enough consolation prize once he moves on to start a family. And we can’t discount how beneficial his association has been to rehabilitating our name. But still…” Even a stint in Azkaban had not dulled his father’s tongue, much to Draco’s chagrin. 

Draco shook his head and started towards the house. No good reason to dredge up those kinds of thoughts now. After all, there was no shortage of that from other quarters. His boss. Strangers on the street. Even the portraits of long passed ancestors felt it their place to judge and comment. When Draco paused to think on it, it was Harry’s friends who had fallen silent (mostly) on the matter, though he was sure rather grudgingly in some cases. The fact that Harry’s friends and family had mostly accepted him brought a grin to his face, and a bit more pep to his step.

As he continued up the path towards home, his mind wandered back to their first ‘date’. It had been 13 years to the day, and he had been working late in the apothecary one Friday. He’d been apprenticing with Snodgrass for several months at that point, and all of his time had been spent brewing what felt like round the clock in order to restock long neglected shelves. He had his back to the door stocking those said same shelves when the bell above the door tinkled, alerting him to a visitor. He cursed Snodgrass’ habit of leaving the place unlocked well past closing time as in his words “If you’re going to be there taking up space, you may as well be useful, Malfoy!” As if Draco didn’t already have enough to do to try to breathe life into the place by brewing something for the intolerable old coot to sell!

Sliding his Malfoy mask into place, he’d turned to inform the customer that _‘He was terribly sorry, but they were closed’_ when his words had been stolen from him by the sight in front of him. A bruised and battered Harry Potter stood before him, robes tattered, and blood starting to clot over an eye that would surely be black, blue and swollen shut if it didn’t receive Bruise Balm on it 10 minutes ago. 

“Malfoy.”

“Potter.”

“Look, I’m sorry. I know it’s long past normal opening hours, but your lights were on and…”

“Think nothing of it, how can I assist?” Draco was thinking that perhaps Potter had lost his wand and might need him to contact someone.

“I HATE going to Saint Mungo’s and well, it seems I’ve had a bit of a scrape.”

Draco snorted at that obvious understatement, and Potter laughed, and then winced as the action caused a cut on his lip to rip further, the fresh blood running into the dirt on his face. 

The pained hiss that followed galvanizing Draco into action. The blonde pulled out the stool from behind the counter and conjured a cushion, instructing Potter to “Sit so I can take a look at that”. 

“Thanks Malfoy. I appreciate it.”

It was only due to years of training that he didn’t gasp out loud, but he could feel himself blushing and so had turned away quickly. A mumbled “You’re welcome” and a comment about needing water and flannels allowed Draco to escape with most of what was left of his dignity in tact. A moment in the back room to conjure what he needed and he had returned to Potter. He found him still slumped where he left him, looking as battle worn and weary as Draco had ever seen him save for perhaps the final battle. Draco cleared his throat so as to not startle Potter, and it was he who was startled instead. Tired but friendly green eyes looked up at him with what he could only think of as gratitude. 

It had taken a moment for him to regain his equilibrium, but then found himself across the room, standing in the V of Potter's legs. A wave of his hand changed the sign on the door to closed, and set the privacy shutters. He summoned a flannel and as gently as he could began to clean some of the dirt from Potter’s face. As he cleaned him up, Draco had gotten more of the story. It seemed that Harry had been on his way home after a shift. He had decided to walk and get some air instead of Floo or Apparate as he had been in The Ministry all day attending hearings and doing paper work. 

He was almost home when he heard a disturbance and went to investigate. What he found was four thugs beating and kicking a man on the ground all the while cursing and swearing about how _“They didn’t like HIS kind around there!”_ And _“how they were going to teach him a lesson!”_ Draco had noted how Potter had tensed, but said nothing of it, finishing with his cleaning, and starting to add Wound-Cleansing potion, Bruise Balm and Essence of Dittany as needed. 

As he worked, Potter continued speaking as if it were the most normal thing in the world to have Draco Malfoy tending his injuries. “They were the most vile men. I managed to stun two but the other two rushed me in a fury. There were hexes and fists flying in equal measure.” 

Draco remembered he had let out a hiss of his own, but said nothing more as he eased off Potter’s tattered uniform robes and began to check for further injuries. Draco knew all too well the aftermath of such encounters. He had experienced them himself directly after the war, and the trials, and still did from time to time if he were unlucky enough to be caught unawares by someone who still held a grudge. Though these days, those encounters were blessedly few and far between and he was no longer the scared youth wracked with guilt about his part in things. Now he would defend himself. But then? He might well have taken the beating, thinking it was nothing more than he had deserved. 

Draco could still hear Harry’s voice… a rush of words as the robes, and then the shirt puddled to the floor around the legs of the stool. If he noticed the coolness on his skin, he made no comment. Too busy getting his story out. “I swear, it seems that some Wizards are dead set on taking the WORST things they can from the Muggle world! This young man had done nothing other than make the mistake of smiling at one of those Neanderthals as he walked past and they felt it their _‘duty’_ to teach him that not all Wizards approved of such things! Cowards didn’t want there to be any evidence left which is why they didn’t use their wands. Figured the muggle way was best.” This time Draco shuddered, knowing that he himself had been menaced by such people, and it was only his quick feet and quicker wand work that had kept him out of THOSE types of altercations. 

Harry continued as Draco stood in front of him and ran a hand along first one side of his ribs, and then the other. The moan and quick intake of breath let him know that his assumption about deep bruising and possibly a cracked rib or two was correct. “Potter. I really think you should go to Saint Mun…” before he had been able to finish his wrist was held in a vice like grip and pleading green eyes met worried grey. 

“No. Please… I’ve… I’ve had worse.” 

“Be that as it may, Potter. I really think…”

“Malfoy. Draco… you really don’t understand. I really and truly hate the place. They mean well, but I get no rest, and even less privacy. I dare say you are doing as fine a job tending to me as they would and you look better doing it.”

“What was that bit at the end, Potter?” Draco was almost certain of what he had heard, but before he could get his answer there was a commotion from the stairs leading to Snodgrass’ apartments and the man had come barreling in, spewing his usual brand of venom. 

“What’s the meaning of this, Malfoy! Did you break something you fool!?! Why are you still here? Even a fool such as yourself shouldn’t take this long brewing and stocking shelves! Stealing from me, no doubt! I should call the Aurors and have them… “ His diatribe was cut short as he came fully into the room and saw Draco standing before a shirtless man. If Draco had thought the man livid before, it was nothing compared to his reaction to what he assumed he was seeing. “You wretched CUR! I take you on when no one else would give a worthless, former Death Eater like you the time of day and you pay me back by bringing this kind of FILTH into my shop! I assumed you were some kind of shirt lifter but I never… I’m summoning the Aurors this moment to have you…”

It was then that Harry had slid off the stool and turned to face Snodgrass. It was evident that Snodgrass recognized him immediately as he nearly choked trying to capture the rest of his vile _spewage_ behind his teeth. Draco remembered the smile that Harry had given the man. It was cold, and sharp and from what Draco could see came no where near his eyes. It was the kind of smile that would have looked at home upon the continence of any Slytherin. As he stuck out his hand towards his employer, Draco made note of the bruises on his knuckles, knowing that Harry had given as good, if not better than he had got, and wondering what the low lifes he tangled with must look like. 

“Auror Potter, Mr. Snodgrass. As you can see, Mr. Malfoy was kind enough to assist me by attending to some wounds I got while protecting a fellow wizard from bigotry and as the Muggles call it, homophobia. While I may look a sight, sir. I can assure you that the other four men look a far sight worse. It seems I can’t abide mindless hatred, sir, and I dare say I might have been a bit over zealous in defending the victims right to live and love unmolested by narrow minded bigots.”

Potter’s fake smile had returned, and Draco would have laughed if he weren’t busy worrying about his apprenticeship with the odious little man. After all, he was right about one thing, Snodgrass had been the only one willing to take him on. The look on Potter’s face had been sharp and dangerous as he finished addressing Snodgrass. “I will of course be paying for any potions and supplies Mr. Malfoy used, as well as any others he recommends I take away with me.” 

Draco hadn’t been able to help the slight twitch at the corners of his mouth as he watched Snodgrass beginning to sweat at the realization that he might have well and truly _stepped in it_ with the Saviour of Wizarding Britain. “Oh, but of course not, Auror Potter! It’s my honor to do anything I can to assist you directly, and the Auror department as a whole.” 

“That’s very kind of you, Mr. Snodgrass, but I insist. After all, if you insist on giving your potions away, you’ll have no galleons to pay your fine apprentice.” Draco never was sure whether it was he, or Snodgrass who had spluttered loudest. This time when Harry looked at him and smiled, it had reached his eyes, and something new and all together wonderful had been born beneath Draco’s breastbone. Even now as he thought about it he could feel it aflutter. 

A few more pleasantries were exchanged before Potter had wandlessly summoned his shirt and robes to him leaving both Malfoy and Snodgrass staring at such a casual use of wandless magic. As he eased himself into his shirt and outer robes, Draco couldn’t help but notice Potter’s wincing. As the Auror had righted himself, he made his way around the shop taking up various potions including more Bruise Balm, Star Grass Salve and some Skele-Gro as well. Looking Potter over he was certain the man did not have enough potions on hand, and tossed a few more things into the basket he thought the Auror might need such as Pepperup, Dreamless Sleep, and the like.

As Potter paid, Draco had begun putting on his robes before his progress was halted by Snodgrass’ barely contained vocal sneering. “And where do you think, YOU’RE going, Malfoy? You’ve not finished with the stocking, and I dare say I can’t open the shop tomorrow looking like this. No pride in your work, I dare say.” 

Before he said something he regretted that same strong hand that had held his wrist earlier returned to his arm, bringing with it a sense of instant calm. With seemingly careless wave of his hand, the vials still left to be shelved marched themselves to their proper places, nothing but the slightest clinking sounds to be heard for the effort. Harry had then turned and gave Snodgrass a rather pleased with himself, and extremely feral look. “Mr Malfoy is leaving with me so that I may buy him the dinner I promised him, seeing as he was kind enough to take time out of his busy evening of overtime to assist me. It’s not a problem is it, seeing as how it is well past closing time and the shelves are now well stocked?” 

This time Draco was sure that Snodgrass had sputtered as he could see the little droplets of spittle flying about as he did so. Draco had managed to hide his revulsion, but just barely. He was glad he had only grabbed potions he himself had brewed, not wanting to think what might be contained in some of the others. There was a rather undignified squeak as Snodgrass turned his rheumy eyes towards Potter before stammering “You’re going to…”

“Yes. Take Mr. Malfoy to dinner. While it might not be the best first date, it may certainly be the most memorable.” Before Snodgrass had a chance to bathe them further with his shocked indignation, Potter had offered his arm and a soft “Shall we.”

Dazed, but knowing full well that if he said no he would be stuck attempting to answer Snodgrass’ prying questions for only Circe knew how long, Draco had smiled and taken the proffered appendage. “Yes. We shall.”

******************************

Once they were well out of sight of the apothecary Draco had turned to Potter intending to take his arm back and thank him for his assistance with his escape. While it had provided him with a surprising, but plausible exit, Draco was sure it would come back to bite him come Monday. It was when he started to say as much that he noticed Potter’s nervous demeanor. Before he could utter a sound, Potter had once again jumped into the breach. “I know you probably think I just said all of that to annoy that horrid little man, but I’ve actually been wanting to ask you out for some time, and now seemed like as good a time as any, seeing as how it got you away from the not so great ape.”

Draco had blinked several time before he had burst out laughing. Everything after that point had been easy. They had gotten Indian take away, something Harry loved, and Draco had yet to try. The colors and the enticing aromas had made his mouth water when everything was spread upon the table before him, and he was sure he had found Nirvana the first time the Makhani Chicken and the Batata Nu Shak had danced across his tastebuds. The Mango Lassis that they used to quell the fire made the heat worth it. There were lentils, and vegetables, and cheeses, and breads. A veritable feast of colors, and tastes and intensities. But nothing had been as intense as the look Potter had on his face before he swiped a thumb gently along the corner of Draco’s mouth. He had smiled and showed Draco his thumb before saying “Sauce” and popping the thumb into his mouth.

The next flavor that Draco had gotten to savor was curry flavored Harry, and it was just as spicy as he imagined it to be. Though, the most amazing thing was that even after they had snogged the taste of curry away, Harry had still been spicy. The flavor that Draco would come to think of as ‘Uniquely Harry’ had a top note of spicy, with hints of fresh air, chocolate, Butterbeer on the mid notes and sea salt, and adrenaline at its base. It was heady, and intoxicating and Draco knew he could easily become addicted to it. Harry tasted like acceptance, and felt like freedom. 

They had spent the rest of the weekend kissing, cuddling and getting to know one another better. They had both been surprised that they actually had more in common than they had thought previously, and once the bullshit politics of Draco’s father had been taken out of the picture, they were actually more alike than dissimilar. They both had wicked senses of humor, had similar tastes in clothes, sane politics, music, and life in general. Both valued friends and family highly, sometimes to their own detriment. At that they had shared a rueful chuckle and fell into a comfortable silence. Oh and it seemed they both fancied men more than women even though they both had female lovers in their pasts. 

They were settled into a comfortable silence on the couch on Saturday afternoon when the floo had flared to life and Ron Weasley had stepped through, talking before he had even stopped moving. “Harry, mate. Just wanted to check on you after that little dust up. Two of those arseholes are still in critical care, serves them right if you ask me, but the young man you saved will be fin….” Ron’s head had snapped up as Draco had attempted to get up and be elsewhere. Before he could make good his escape however Potter’s strong arms had wrapped around him from behind and stilled him. Draco still thought that Weasley had done a rather excellent impression of a Red Snapper out of water. 

Harry had stifled his laughter into the nape of Draco’s neck before calming himself and addressing his gawping best male friend. “Good to hear! They deserved a thumping. The arseholes. Glad I was the one able to give it to them. Draco and I were just going to have lunch. Did you want to join us?”

“What? How? Huhhh?”

Draco had been sure he could FEEL Harry’s eyes roll as he rested his forehead on the back of his head. Harry had taken a deep breath before saying. “We can tell you about it over lunch. So… lunch? Oh and invite Hermione, I only want to tell you guys this once.” As Draco had stiffened, Harry had rubbed his arms and back to relax him. With Ron busy calling the other member of The Golden Trio Harry had whispered in his ear “You don’t mind them knowing about us, do you? Ummm there is an us, isn’t there?”

Draco had paused at that point and thought about how wonderful and comfortable the last 12+ hours had been. When he felt Harry begin to fidget he quickly replied “Yes, there’s an us. Well at least, I would like there to be.” Harry’s only reply had been to hold him close, and kiss his other shoulder. 

When Granger had finally spilled forth from the floo not 20 minutes after being summoned she took one look at them on the couch, smirked and said “Well. It’s about bloody time. You look happy. Draco, you know the drill. Treat him right. Don’t hurt him, or I hurt you. Blah blah blah. Now, what the hell happened last night! What’s this about you taking on four armed Wizards before calling for assistance!”

Harry calmed Granger by downplaying his injuries, and calmed her further by saying what good hands he had been in when he found Draco’s apothecary. Draco’s “not mine, just work there” had been silenced by Harry’s enthusiasm over the quality of the potions that Draco had brewed and used. 

Ron gave Draco an incredulous look before turning his full attention to Harry again. “Come on mate. Are they really that good? Bruise Balm is Bruise Balm, isn’t it?” Slanting his eyes sideways he had caught Draco’s staring “No offense meant, Malfoy.’

“None taken, Weasley.” They both knew they were lying, but for the sake of the peace, they said it anyway. Harry had let out an exasperated sigh and summoned the Balm from the room where they had left it. There was still some left after Draco had tended to the rest of his injuries. 

Harry gave Ron a speculative look “Any bruises from taking those arseholes in? I know they didn’t go quietly. Arms or legs?” 

Ron blushed as took in the stormy expression flitting across his on-again, off-again girlfriend’s face. Knowing he was already sunk, he simply shrugged and said “Both.” The exasperated noise to his side had confirmed he was in for it later. 

Harry had only laughed as he gently admonished his friend. “Give me your arm, you great tit. I promise you will prefer this once I’m done.” Weasley had rolled up his sleeve showing off distinct handprints where he had been grabbed. Neither he or Granger had said anything while Harry had rubbed the Balm in. “Now. Leave it be for awhile.” and with that Ron rolled down his sleeves and they had gone back to chatting. 30 or so minutes in Harry had asked to see Ron’s arm again. 

“OK. What gives? You told me to leave it alone.” the red head grumbled while rolling up the sleeve. “Blimey you’re worse than” he never did finish that sentence as both he and Granger where staring at his arm. Harry and Draco were busy smiling and staring at each other so Ron’s voice and words had come as an even bigger shock. “Malfoy! Mate! Buddy! What do I have to do to get you to brew more of THIS?!?!?” 

Harry had laughed, but then grew serious as he told them about meeting Snodgrass. Granger had seemed more appalled than even Harry. She loathed injustice, even when aimed at the likes of Malfoy. They agreed that the formula was brilliant, and that they needed to find some way to make sure that Draco got proper credit for his version of the Bruise Balm. If that couldn’t be done, then Draco agreed to brew an even better batch for private clients. 

*************************

And that had been it really. They had spent the weekend together, and slept in the same bed though never getting past heavy petting, much to Draco’s frustration. Harry had said he didn’t want to rush things, and Draco had felt compelled to remind the raven haired vexation that they had known one another since they were 11! Harry however had been Harry and simply laughed, cuddling Draco closer and soothing him by reminding him that “if he had his way, they would have forever to do all that and more.” As first dates went, Draco was convinced that it had be fairly fucking brilliant. 

Come Monday morning, Harry had accompanied Draco to work. He made sure that Snodgrass saw them together before cupping Draco’s face in his hands, kissing him gently, and whispering in his ear “I’ll be by at 6 to pick you up for dinner.” They had talked over the weekend about why Draco put up with what he did from the man, and Harry had understood. But Draco also understood that Harry was not going to sit quietly by and let someone he knew be abused. Not even if that someone was Draco. Particularly not Draco, now that they seemed to be developing something more. Draco had only managed a smile and a quick nod before Harry had Apparated away to The Ministry. 

Though Snodgrass still managed to be his poisonous self, Draco had managed to smile the rest of the day. That is until the evening addition of The Prophet had been delivered with a picture of them kissing, and a headline of _**‘Dating a Death Eater? Have we lost our Saviour to the Dark Side?’**_ Draco had been thumping his head on the counter top when a hand got in the way of his next thud. 

“I wouldn’t keep doing that if I were you. Unless you’ve brewed some wonder potion to take care of concussion. And WOW, if you have, you’re going to be REALLY popular with the other Aurors!”

Draco had looked up to find bemused green eyes looking back at him. In his current fugue like state, the best he could muster was a perplexed “Harry?”

“Draco.”

“Harry?”

Green eyes had turned concerned. “Draco? Are you OK? Did you actually hurt yourself? I can take you to Poppy.” 

Hearing the name of the Hogwarts Head Nurse snapped Draco out of his stupor, but it left him no less confused. “No. I’m fine. But what are you doing here?” This time it was Har…, Potter that looked confused. _‘Best to go back to thinking of him as Potter’_ his mind helpfully supplied. _‘Best to cut our losses now. Happiness isn’t for people like us.’_

Potter had taken Draco’s hand in his and spoke slowly, as if speaking to a small, lost child. “Draco, I told you I would be by to pick you up at 6. I know I am a few minutes late, but paperwork from this weekend needed to be refiled. Seems my little miscreants are complaining that I was a bit too harsh on them. Did you forget I said I was coming by?”

He had blinked several times while looking into those eyes. _'Circe he would miss looking into those eyes'_. When he finally had found his voice it had been smaller than he would have liked “No. Of course I didn’t forget. I’d been looking forward to it all day, actually. And you practically gave Snodgrass apoplectic fueled seizures. That’s been MOST amusing. Not sure I’ve seen him this irate, ever. But then The Prophet was delivered and I figured” 

Before he could finish explaining, Potter had swept him to his feet and kissed him with all the passion that he had visited upon his person that morning. Leaning in, their foreheads touching, Potter spoke slowly. “To use an Americanism that I rather enjoy, I do not give a flying FUCK what The Prophet or anyone else has to say about who I am, or am not dating. Got that?” Draco could but nod as Potter continued. “The ONLY opinions of our relationship I care to entertain seriously, are our own. Have I made myself clear?”

“Crystal.” Draco had known better than to argue with Harry. And since he didn’t want this thing they were starting to end, he’d found no reason to. “Now. Where are we going out to dinner?”

They had gone to dinner, and though they had no privacy getting to the restaurant, Harry knew a few very nice places that were more interested in having him as a customer than they were at providing pictures of ‘The Boy Who Lived To Grow Up To Be The Man Who Ate.’

As his boot stubbed against the first step leading to the entrance, Draco was caught up short. While his memories had taken him back 13 years in time, his feet had taken him to their front door. The house was uncharacteristically dark and Draco’s heart was once again heavy. He had hoped that his lover had found it in himself to forgive him, but it seemed that was not to be. Draco’s mistreatment at the hands of Snodgrass was a bone of contention between them, and now the man may have succeed in doing what many others had tried and failed. He might have actually become the wedge that would cleave Draco and Harry apart. 

Harry had offered to help with the difficult man from the off, but Draco had insisted that this was something he needed to do for himself. It was bad enough that so many had thought the only reason that Draco was with Harry was to improve his own image, he hadn’t wanted them speculating that he had only gotten his Potions Mastery because of Harry’s influence. So Draco had continued his apprenticeship with the wretched Mr. Snodgrass. And though he no longer needed to suffer in silence, he did still suffer. And once again that suffering was negatively impacting his personal life. 

Draco hung his robes in the hallway and kicked off his shoes before continuing further into their home. Everywhere he looked he was met with memories of their life together. Pictures of them together or with friends kept him company as he walked down the hall. Waving and smiling at him as he passed. As he entered the living room he noticed the gifts that friends had given them as they acknowledged that they were indeed a couple. The vase that Hermione had given them on their 3rd Christmas together held pride of place on the side board he had brought with him from the Manor. The back of their double wide leather couch was adorned with the silver and green throw that Molly Weasley had made for his 25th birthday. On the mantel over the now cold, and dark fireplace were the shells they had collected on their first tropical vacation together. 

Draco found himself on the couch, legs folded under him staring at the fireplace. He wondered where Harry was, and he hoped that he was feeling better than Draco was right now. The warmth on his cheeks took him by surprise and he used the back of his hand to angrily dash away his tears. After several deep breaths Draco finally managed to get himself under control and off the couch. Taking one more forlorn look at the fireplace, he decided against calling around to find his wayward lover, and instead decided to get something to eat and go to bed, hoping that Harry would return before he fell asleep. 

As he headed towards the kitchen he noticed flower petals on the floor and his breath hitched. All he could imagine was Harry tossing the bouquet away in a fit of pique. There were white and red Chrysanthemum petals on the floor along with yellow Iris petals and…Bluebell. Draco stopped and really LOOKED this time. White and red Chrysanthemum… I love you and truth. Yellow Iris… Flame of love and Bluebell… Forgive and Forget. For the first time since their fight that morning, Draco felt hopeful. As he followed the petals his smile widened. There were petals of all sorts, each with their own unique meanings. When he reached the kitchen and his eyes lit upon the huge bouquet of Ranunculus his heart fluttered. There was a simple note propped against the vase in Harry’s scrawling handwriting. 

“If you can forgive me, please join me on the back patio. Yours, Harry.” 

Forgive him? Draco shook his head and continued through the kitchen and out towards the patio. Only his Harry would feel that he was the one that needed to be forgiven. As he stepped onto the patio he almost forgot to breathe. There were fairy lights hanging from the ceiling and around all of the columns. Somewhere hidden, Harry’s muggle music player was on, and one of the retro songs he enjoyed was playing. Draco found himself swaying to a song they had danced to many times, ‘Cherish’, by KooL and the Gang. Harry would find it funny that after all this time he FINALLY remembered the name of the song and the band after asking Harry for the information every time they danced to it. 

The patio was warmed by charms and beautifully lit. The air was perfumed with the savory smells of dinner and the fragrance of even more flowers. This time, Draco didn’t need to wrack his memory for the meanings of these blooms. Roses and Tulips in a multitude of colors festooned every available surface. As he stood admiring it all a pair of strong arms encircled his waist, one hand settling on his stomach and the other presenting him with a bouquet of Forget-me-nots and White Roses with a soft pink blush that matched the one Draco was sure he was sporting. 

“Forgive me love?”

Draco’s breath hitched as he turned in those strong arms he knew so well and found his friend and lover smiling at him nervously. Even as Draco’s heart fluttered he couldn’t help being himself. “Forgive you? Hmmm. Well, I don’t know…”

A series of butterfly kisses placed all over his face and along his throat was Harry’s rejoinder. Eventually the kisses grew firmer, needy. One of them moaned, though they would have been hard pressed to tell you which one of them it had been. More kisses, and then Draco knows it’s his moan as Harry grinds against him, thrusting his hardness against Draco’s all too willing frame. 

“Please Dray? Let me make it up to you?” More kisses. More thrusts. Draco laughs as he hears the bouquet that Harry had been holding fall to the patio floor when he grabs Draco’s arse in both hands and pulls him closer still. “Please?”

Draco wants to give in. He does. So badly, but… “You didn’t call, or text me all day.” Draco is surprised at tinge of hurt in his own voice. 

More feather light kisses are scattered across his face, landing on his cheeks, his eyebrows, his lips. Draco fists his hands into the silken material of Harry’s shirt. He grounds himself with the feel, the touch, the smell of the man that he loves like no other. 

“I know Dray, and I’m sorry.” Draco can hear the hurt in Harry’s voice and something tight that he didn’t even know had lodged in his chest begins to loosen. “I was mad at you this morning but then I realized, it would be foolish to let that miserable man completely ruin our day.” Nodding Draco simply smiles as Harry pulls back a bit to look at him and continues. “I was mad, but then I was just busy getting this together. Can you forgive me, and will you let me make it up to you?”

Draco looked around at multi-colored examples of love and affection on display and smiled. “I dare say, _Potter_ , you’ve done a rather stellar job of making it up to me.” 

The predatory smirk on Harry’s face made Draco’s pulse race, and the low growl that accompanied it sent a frisson of anticipation up and down Draco’s spine. Before he could lodge a protest (as if he would), Harry had walked him backwards several paces, stopping only when the back of his knees met the edge of a mattress. Draco squeaked and then laughed as he fell onto the Transfigured settee. 

Before he could catch his breath, Harry was on top of him, stealing away what little thought he was capable of with kisses and hands that seemed to be everywhere at once. Draco moaned and arched when skin met skin. “Show off.”

Harry’s rich chuckle made him arch again. “Well, what’s the use of wandless magic if you don’t use it when it’s most needed?” Before Draco could reply Harry covered his mouth with his own. For a long time after that, the only sounds to be heard where the panting, and moaning that seemed to be keeping tempo with the muggle music machine still providing a soft soundtrack in the background.

The moans turned to gasps as Harry worked his way down Draco’s pliant and shuddering torso. Nips, licks, kisses and nibbles all answered with a moan, a gasp, or a purely filthy utterance from the writhing blonde. When Harry latched on and began sucking a love bite into the delicate skin covering his hip bone, what little self control Draco had was lost. Long blonde fingers buried themselves in raven black hair. Pushing him away, and pulling him closer in equal measure. All the while Harry never relinquished his hold, and Draco bucked and swore as Harry’s tongue fluttered and worried his surely bruised skin.

“Harry! Harry! Fuc… I’m going to… Harry!” but before he could fall completely over the edge, that maddening, talented mouth had stopped sucking on his sensitive hip bone and moved further south. When Harry pushed against his thighs, opening him up further, Draco stilled. And when Harry buried his head between his legs and licked from his tailbone to his perineum the wail Draco loosed rattled the windows in their panes. 

Harry was a generous lover, and their years together meant he knew each and every button Draco had and how hard to push them. Right now, he was pushing his tongue into the buttonhole that was Draco’s pulsing and twitching arsehole. As Harry’s tongue worked its way past the protective ring of outer muscles, Draco’s control shattered completely, reducing him to a mewling, keening mass, capable of nothing more than arching up to meet Harry’s thrusting tongue and chanting Harry’s name and “yes yes yes” as if in prayer. 

Once again he found himself hurtling towards the cliff’s edge, but before he could reach it, Harry once again stopped. His whine turned into a snarl “POTTER!” Draco couldn’t believe that someone who claimed to love him could be so CRUEL! 

Harry’s chuckle vibrated his rim and he shuddered. Harry was many things, he was honorable, and fair, and brave and a generous lover. He was also an evil bastard that enjoyed keeping Draco on edge! Draco was already wound too tight from the day he had had. Worrying that… that. So when finally he sucked in enough breath to voice his discontent it came out more of a plea than the demand he had intended. 

“Harry.” All breathy, and shuddering need.

Harry’s only reply was to hum and run circles around Draco’s fluttering rim making Draco shudder harder. 

“Harrreee.” Draco didn’t even care how desperate his voice sounded to his own ears, he just needed sweet relief. 

Once again Harry stopped and Draco bucked trying to get that maddening tongue back. “Harry James Potter!”

That rich, bass chuckle that always sent shivers up and down Draco’s spine vibrated against his most sensitive parts before a whispered “Do you forgive me, love?” Draco could hear the plea. In spite of their positions at the moment, Harry still needed to be assured that everything was alright. That THEY were alright. 

He laid there for several minutes, legs resting on Harry’s shoulders. Closing his eyes, their years together played like a muggle movie across his mind. The one constant through all those years, was Harry. Be they good times or bad. Harry had been there to either celebrate with him or support him through it. Draco let out a deep sigh. “No Harry. I don’t forgive you”. Draco laughed as Harry tensed before he hurried on “There’s nothing to forgive, love. You’ve done nothing that needs my forgiveness.” 

The breath that Harry released caused Draco to quiver “You complete arse!” Harry nipped at his inner thigh and Draco couldn’t help but yip and then laugh. “I” Harry didn’t continue. His pay back came in the form of bites, licks and sucks to Draco’s sensitive and tender flesh. Even if the blonde had wished to get away, there was no way that was happening until his lover was done giving him a proper seeing to. “Stroppy little brat. Evil little minx”. Each sentence punctuated by Harry’s attempts to eat him alive. And eat him he did! When Harry’s stiff, questing tongue found Draco’s hole once more, he was done for. 

Writhing and thrashing he buried his hand’s in Harry’s hair, grounding himself, while climbing higher and faster towards his release. When finally he fell screaming from the top of precipice and into the depths below the one thing he knew for certain as his vision went black around the edges, was that his Harry would be there to catch him as he fell. 

***********************************

Draco woke to Harry’s restless fingers playing a gentle tattoo up and down his side. His lover spooned up against his back and gentle kisses being scattered along his shoulder blades, and up into his nape. Draco didn’t remember being placed in this position, but it was a rather wonderful one to find himself in. As he stretched and wiggled, Harry tightened his grip around his waist and kissed him firmly between the shoulder blades.

“Welcome back, Sleeping Beauty. I thought you might just dream the rest of the night away.” 

Draco huffed, but before he could deliver his scathing retort his phone began to ding with the sound of incoming messages. At this time of night, it could only be something regarding Snodgrass. The man had insisted on having Draco’s number, and used the phone to send last minute requests. Knowing that the Harry would see them, they were at least civil, though the last thing that he wanted to think about at the moment was work, or his boss. 

However, when the 3rd message dinged it was Harry’s turn to huff. “Dray. Seriously. I think you need to check that if we’re going to get any peace tonight.”

The excuse was lame, but Draco decided to try it anyway. “I know, but my phone is still on the hall table with my keys.” Though he couldn’t see him, he knew Harry had rolled his eyes in exasperation just before saying “Accio Draco’s Cell Phone”. 

With two ex seekers in attendance there was no worry about the phone not being caught, though Draco was happy that he hadn’t shut the door to the patio. THAT could have been messy. With another put upon huff, he started to check his messages. A smile teased the corner’s of his mouth as he saw that the messages weren’t from his boss but actually from Harry. 

“So, you going to read your messages, or what?” Harry’s voice was calm, but he tightened his hold on Draco just a tad. 

Hitting the the on button, Draco began to read. 

Message 1: “Dray”  
Message 2: “There is one thing I regret about our relationship” reading over his shoulder, Harry tightened his grip when Draco’s breath hitched and simply said “Read”.  
Message 3: “That I didn’t do this sooner”  
Message 4: “I want nothing more than to be able to love, honour, cherish, and protect you. In this life, and all those to follow.”  
Message 5: “Will, Draco Malfoy, do me the undeserved honour”  
Message 6: “Of being my lawfully wedded husband?

His hand had started to tremble somewhere around message 4, so it was a good thing that he didn’t need to read lucky message number 7 as Harry was all to happy to ask him himself. 

Message 7: “Draco, will you make me the happiest wizard in Britain? Will you Bond with me? 

A small, velvet jewelers box came sailing over from one of the tables. Draco dropped his phone and Harry offered the box to Draco who took it with shaking hands. There was a gasp as the blonde slowly opened the box to find a platinum ring set with emeralds in an infinity loop around the band. It was a ring that Draco had admired several times as he walked by the exclusive little jewelers on his way to work. He loved the artistry of the piece, even though he harbored no real hopes of it being his. He twisted in his lovers arms so that he could look him in the eyes. Something this important deserved eye contact after all! 

“Harry. I… “

The look on Harry’s face was one of love and his eyes were hopeful. “Say yes, Dray.”

“Yes Dray.”

It took them both a moment to realize what he'd said. Whatever tensions may have been, dissolved with their laughter. “What I MEANT to say was, of course, I will marry you, Mr. Potter. Then we would be the two happiest wizards in Britain.”

“Yes?”

“Yes.”

“Really and truly? Yes?”

“Yes, Harry James Potter. I’m saying yes. Yes. Yes YES!”

And after that, Draco was saying yes, yes YES for a whole other reason. 

************* some time later *************

Draco and Harry lay on the mattress in post coital bliss. Harry’s fingers were playing with the band his fiancé now wore. “It’s my understanding that I’m to give you a betrothal gift.” It wasn’t a question. 

Draco turned his head to better see Harry “Yes, that is customary, if one is following the more traditional ways. Why?”

“Well, because I have a something for you, and it’s my hope that you will accept it.” There was none of Harry’s customary fidgeting in attendance, and Draco was curious to see what this gift was. 

“I shall be happy to receive it, though I reserve the right to accept or deny after seeing it.” He might be engaged, but Draco wasn’t ready to capitulate so easy to Harry so early in the engagement.

Harry simply bowed his head before summoning a parchment. As he handed it to Draco his smile was sharp, and his eyes gleamed. “You wouldn’t let me do this as a friend, or even as a lover. I am hoping you will accept it as your betrothed.”

Itching with curiosity, Draco sat up to read the scroll, smiling as Harry brightened the lighting so he could read easier. It took him only a moment to look over the parchment before his eyes met Harry’s again. “Is this… 

Leaning in, Harry rested their foreheads together as he spoke. “Yes. It’s exactly what it looks like. It’s an offer to finish your apprenticeship with another Potions Master. Jean Paul believes you can be finished in 6 months, if not less.”

“Jean Paul?” One elegant blonde eyebrow was heading for his hairline when Harry had the audacity to laugh.

“Don’t give me that look! Jean Paul Divinay is 75 if he’s a day! I’ve worked with him on a few cases involving illegal potions and HE has been following your stagnate apprenticeship for years. In fact his last words to me when I saw him were “Arry! ARRY! It izz, errrr how you say it, a scandal zat ze protégé of zee imminent Potions Master, Zeverus Snape is stuck wid zis orrible little man. Please, Arry. He would be C’est très magnifique for zee new London Office. You will speak to imm, non? Bon!” 

Harry sat with the back of his hand pressed to his forehead doing a rather horrible impression of a nearly fainting Frenchman. Draco couldn’t help but smirk. “You do know that you sound more like Fleur Weasley than you do a 75 year old Frenchman, yes?”

“Don’t EVER let her hear you say that. Not if you value your bollocks!” Harry said faking a vey serious expression 

“Well I am rather fond of them. And seeing as how they are now betrothed to you, duly noted. But Harry...” 

“No buts, Draco. You wouldn’t let me help before, but now as your Betrothed, I feel it’s my duty. The offer is sincere. I had NOTHING to do with you receiving it, other than promising Jean Paul that I would deliver it to you. He’s known Snodgrass for years, and knows that the potions he’s offering now are far superior to anything he’s had before. He knows it’s your efforts that make it so.” Harry took the parchment and set it aside, grasping both of Draco’s hands in his he paused a moment before leaning in and kissing the blonde. Leaning back he simply smiled at his finance. “Will you at least think about it?”

“Are you MAD?!?!?” Harry flinched before Draco continued. “What in Merlin’s soggy knickers is there to think about? I might not be on a first name basis with the man, but even I have heard of “Divinay” apothecary products. If the man thinks I fit into his establishment, who am I to say no? Draco was all but preening as he finished. “Though, I do have to wonder, why he never contacted me before?”

“Well, he did talk to Snodgrass a time or thrice, but he was always rebuffed.”

“He. Do you mean to tell me that I could have been shot of that man sooner?”

“Um, yes?” Harry knew his mercurial fiancé’s mood could flip on a pence. What he got was even scarier. An extremely calm Draco. 

“Well. That miserable little whoreson. Right. When would Mr. Divinay like to see me?”

Harry released a breath he didn’t even know he’d been holding. “Well, as soon as possible, though he said he would understand if you wanted to give notice…”

Draco took one of the nearest tulips and transfigured it into a piece of parchment and pre inked quill. Scrolling a quick _**“I QUIT”** sincerely, Draco Malfoy”_ he called one of the Manor’s house elves. “Bibby.”

In a blink a little male house elf popped onto the the patio wearing a smart pair of trousers, and a green waist coat with a silver Malfoy crest over the heart. “Bibby is wishing the Masters many congratulations on your betrothal. Is there anything else Bibby can be doing for the Masters?”

Harry was rather gobsmacked, but Draco simply smiled. “Thank you, Bibby. And yes, there is something else. Please deliver my resignation to Mr. Snodgrass. You don’t need to wait for a reply. I would not subject you to such a foul temper anyway.”

Bouncing on the balls of his feet the elf smiled before bowing and popping away with a “Yes, Master Malfoy, and congratulations again!”

Once the elf had gone, Draco looked at Harry and smiled. “So. Do you think Monday is too soon?”

Scooting closer, Harry hugged the man who was the center of his Universe closer to him. “No. I think Monday would be just fine. Gives me four whole days to love you like I want to.”

“What about your job? I just quit but...”

“Draco love. Do you really think I could be with you this long and not know you a little bit? I already have the time off. To either celebrate if you said yes, or to drink myself stupid for a few days if you said no.”

“And in what world did you ever think I would say no, Mr. Potter?” 

“In a very dark world that I don’t even want to think about.”

Draco cuddled in closer and sighed before he gave a little start. “Oh Merlin! How am I going to do an apprenticeship AND plan a wedding?!?!”

“Well, about that… “ Harry held on to the man that was his Universe. “I already talked to Molly, and your mother. And Molly would like to host our engagement party, and your Mum would of course like to host the party to celebrate your Potions Mastery, and both have agreed to coordinate the wedding which will be held at the Manor.” 

Draco huffed before relaxing against Harry. “Well. You certainly were confident.” In spite of the words there was no bite. However Harry’s words were conciliatory none the less. 

“No. Just very hopeful. And I wanted to do this right, which is why I asked your parents for your hand.” 

This time, Harry couldn’t stop the man in his arms from twisting round. “You. You asked my parents for my hand?” The look on his face spoke volumes. “What did my father say? Well, I mean, he must have said yes, but what did he say?”

This time it was Harry’s turn to huff. “Prison did NOT mellow him one bit, and he was all too happy to remind me that regardless of not having his library any more he did remember several excellent dark spells by heart. None of which he would hesitate to use if I hurt you.Though he did go on to say that he thought I was the best thing to happen to you, and then thanked me for speaking on behalf of all of you.” Harry leaned in and used his index finger to close Draco’s mouth before chuckling. “Yeah, I know. Pretty much how I looked too.”

Draco sat stunned. A day that had started out as one of his darkest had suddenly turned into his brightest to date. Draco leaned in and quickly kissed his fiancé. “So, Mr. Potter-Malfoy. Shall we have dinner and then continue our celebrations? Seems we have a lot to celebrate.” Draco’s silver eyes had a glimmer in them that Harry knew all too well, and it sent a shiver down his spine. 

“I think that is a wonderful idea, Mr Malfoy-Potter. And then perhaps more dancing? Both the vertical and the horizontal kind.” Harry’s twinkle made Draco’s insides bubble with laughter. “Sounds like a wonderful idea.” 

Harry got off the bed, and held a hand out to his love, leading him to a table where all of their Indian favorites awaited, it was like their first date, plus. Harry kissed him before sitting, and Draco smiled as another favorite song of theirs started on the muggle music player. Draco smiled at the man that had brought him so much happiness, and realized that not only was he cherished, but he was indeed “Walking On Sunshine”.

*****FIN*****

**Author's Note:**

> AN: http://www.flowers.org.uk/a-z/meaning-of-flowers/
> 
> http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/koolthegang/cherish.html
> 
> http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/katrinaandthewaves/walkingonsunshine.html


End file.
